


Surge

by SkyePhilosopher



Series: Understand [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: His brothers are mentioned briefly, I Can't Think, I'll add more tags later, badly written mutation process, i guess a prologue to Understand, super mutant donatello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyePhilosopher/pseuds/SkyePhilosopher
Summary: A new noise came from him—something like a roar, with but a shred of humanity embedded far, almost indiscernible.It scared him. In his muddled, addled, slipping mind, he at least knew that that sound was unnatural and absolutely not him and that it was bad and that he was so scared.It came again, but it was all monster.All agonized monster.





	Surge

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my mind so I can actually work more on the next chapter.  
> I have something else too that I want to write. An alternate where Donatello's "animal mind" is hostile and actually attacks. But I can leave that scenario to my maladaptive daydreaming until I get the actual story completed.  
> So  
> here's something

It was a horrible, horrible surge. A surge of a lot of things—terror, disbelief, “ _no_!”.

And then agony. Raw, unadulterated agony that swept away every other emotion and feeling and severely hindered most of every type of thought.

The surge jolted his body, eliciting a tortured, inhuman screech that ripped from his throat without his consent. It crackled and wavered and grew hoarse under the force.  Abruptly, it was cut off by a sharp, crushing, tightening pain in his chest, like his lungs were being compressed and his heart clenched. His fast, desperate breaths were providing no oxygen. He never knew he had staggered back and tripped up until his skull cracked on the concrete, and, still, the pain did not compare to everything else. He hardly heard the anguished “ _Donnie_!” over the roaring gale in his head. 

He thrashed momentarily until he found himself on his hands-and-knees. _No no no no no no no no no NO_ —

The wail that had been building in his throat erupted as his spine cracked. _That’s impossible I should be_ dead _why am I not dead—_

A surge of strength coursed through him, so he raised an arm that screamed in protest to everything and punched the ground beneath him. It did nothing to assuage his mounting suffering, and he howled.

His fist was forced to uncurl by shifting bones. It continued upward, jarring his arms and legs simultaneously. His mutating body was racked by a distorted sob that had fought and clawed its way up his throat. Any followers afterward were silenced immediately because, for all the sleepless nights, all the times he’s literally saved the damn world, all his work and effort, every single time he’s saved his family’s life, unappreciated, too, he still didn’t deserve the slightest scrap of relief or respite.  

A new noise came from him—something like a roar, with but a shred of humanity embedded far, almost indiscernible.

It scared him. In his muddled, addled, slipping mind, he at least knew that that sound was _unnatural_ and _absolutely_ not _him_ and that it was _bad_ and that he was _so scared_.

It came again, but it was all monster.

All agonized monster.  

That’s what he was. Had become… Was becoming?

He—He didn’t know what was happening anymore. How long it had been. How long had it been since he had started…

what?

What had he started?

Pain?

A painful process?

Yeah. He knew that. He was in _pain_.

Why, though?

He hurt. It hurt. Whatever it had been. It… what?

He…

He didn’t understand.

He hurt. He hurt all over, and everything seared his nerves. Why did he hurt so much?

After a second, he eased his torso up and dragged his hind limbs underneath him. There. That didn’t hurt a lot. Not anymore.

He shifted his gaze downward and saw some bizarre bluish substance. Like ooze. Its acrid scent stung and burned the inside of his nostrils. He bounded back to get away from the worst of it.

But, then, something— someone— behind him exclaimed. He whipped his head back, lip curled in a silent snarl.

Three strange creatures who were green and clad in bright colors stared back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor guy.


End file.
